


Blue Bulges

by alwaysmyway



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bodybuilders - Freeform, Growth, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Other, Pec Fucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway
Summary: Ian Somerhalder is alone and bored after a long day at Wizard World. A frisky gift of a blue thong changes that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for muscle growth. I have a thing for Ian Somerhalder. Two great tastes that taste great together, I think.
> 
> Might not be your cup of tea if you don't enjoy muscle growth. Nothing macro though.

**[(Inspired by this photo manip created by MG-Fan on Tumblr, which is also the reference for Ian later in the story.)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c6f1a78014ef72a28e7624a27b737dce/tumblr_oje6q0DYaV1vfi0f7o1_540.jpg) **

 

Some days you just want to sleep.

Wizard World has a way of sapping you of your energy, especially after hours of signings and Q&A sessions. Yeah, you're being worshipped and catered to, but sometimes you just want to sleep.

Ian Somerhalder had planned to do just that, arriving at his hotel room after hours on the convention floor. He was alone for a rare con, with people like Paul off shooting their own projects. That meant for a very lonely hotel room, and as much as he needed the quiet time, he missed having some companionship.

The actor unlocked his hotel room door and coasted in, clad in a leather jacket over a black v-neck and distressed gray denim. He took a breath as he closed the door, the light in his room on and the bed looking awfully welcoming. With a loud flop, Ian collapsed onto the bed beneath him and took a few deep breaths, when he felt a hard, solid object against his ribs. Annoyed, he rolled onto his side to find a black box sitting on the bed, blending in with the black bedspread. Expecting chocolates or a typical hotel freebie, he rolled onto his back and opened the lid to find a white card, simply reading “From a fan.”

Immediately, Ian is taken aback. He's used to getting gifts, but rarely does he ever open them. He certainly didn't expect to find one in his bed. Rolling his eyes, he tossed the card aside and saw a bright blue pillow of fabric nestled in the box. Tugging the blue object out, the fabric unfurls as a sheepish grin crosses Ian's face. Bright teal underwear, silky and cool to the touch. But unlike most of the underwear he receives, these look like they're actually made for men. Taking a closer look, he realized the straps of the underwear taper to a string in the back and thin strips on the sides, with a substantial pouch… a thong.

“Well shit.” Ian smirked as he twiddled with the slick fabric. He paused for a second before sitting up on the bed and shucking his jacket. He pauses once more, considering what he's about to do… he's never worn a thong before, though the desire for some spicier undergarments had certainly come up in the past. His shoes come off next, and he unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down. His black briefs bulge generously, half hard with oddly sexual excitement over the new undergarment. His thighs are lean and rounded, body shaved for another season of TVD.

Ian kicks off his denim and stands up, grabs his briefs by the lip and tugs them down. Off goes his briefs, his erection growing and swaying as he steps between the straps of the thong. Ian shudders as the blue fabric is pulled up his thighs, the back strap digging between his tight asscheeks, his cock brushing against the fabric, ballsack barely covered by the skimpy pouch. He's fully hard now, his cut member close to eight inches in length, the head peeking against the top lip of the thong. He reaches down and strokes the head, chuckling, and pulls his shirt off to leave him in nothing but his new underwear.

Turning to the hotel room's full-length mirror, Ian turns slightly to look at his pert, toned ass in the mirror. He struts a bit, watching his reflection, and chuckles at the sight of him clad in nothing but the teal pouch and strap.

A jolt of sudden pain rockets through Ian's stomach and chest as he doubles over, moaning as his eyes widen. The sharp pain spreads from his abdomen up his chest and down his legs, his muscles seizing up as looks back into the mirror, his skin becoming pale as he lets out a loud groan. He jolts back, his chest jutting out, veins pulsing down his neck and spreading across his arms, his breathing becoming harried as he struggles to move. With another jolt, his left arm begins to pulse, the veins pumping furiously as his toned bicep begins to throb and flex. The smooth, rounded surface of his right bicep swells cartoonishly, inflating with new mass. His triceps swells to match, his forearms ballooning outward as his knuckles crack and flex.

Ian watches in awe and horror as his right arm explodes with size, his eyes wide, sweat beginning to bead down his forehead.. With a similar jolt, his left arm cracks and stiffens as it too begins to hulk out. His shoulders crack as his neck begins to thicken, his lean back starting to broaden as his traps flare outward and bulge with new size. His deltoids expand to large rounded shapes that taper down toward his chest. His lats inflate as massive veins pulse down the length of his arms and across his chest, his balance failing as he tries to get his footing. Ian begins to gasp as his chest expands outward, his back still throbbing with growth as his lean pecs are stretched across the growing width of his chest, his breath inflating the growing lungs deep within his straining body. His pecs begin to surge forth, swelling into massive rounded slabs, nipples erect and forced to point downward beneath the thick size of his melon-like pectorals.

Staring back at the mirror. Ian was a freakish picture of contrast. His upper body was herculean, tapering down to his lean, normal legs and thighs. His cock had certainly reacted, dark spots forming in his underwear as precum begins to ooze from his stimulated member. Ian placed his hands on his expanded pecs, feeling their firmness and warmth, in awe.

Ian's abdominal muscles, still taut from the strenuous growth of his upper body, begin to crunch and contort. The smooth six-pack tightens as Ian's spine cracks, his growing back muscles stretching as his body begins to inch upward with new height. His abs thicken, growing blocky and stiff down his stomach as the cartoonish taper to his lower body broadens into a wider, straight, squared shape. Rigid obliques frame his strong stomach as his modest Adonis belt deepens into a cut V shape over his thighs.

His cock begins to throb violently, pushing upward against the lip of his thong as his glutes envelope the string of his thong with beefy size. Inches of new cock length push out of his pouch, expanding up his abs and smearing them with precum, curving to the right as it gains new girth to match. Ian's balls churn and swell as precum pumps from his expanding musclecock, causing the actor to moan even louder.

Still struggling to maintain his balance, Ian shuffles around as his lean thighs begin to balloon outward, throbbing and shifting into thick trunks of strength and mass in an exaggerated diamond shape. Divots and grooves run the length of the monstrous leg muscles as they meet in the middle, pushing Ian's pouched balls forward as his beefy quads push together.

Groaning, Ian reaches down and grabs his cock, a spurt of precum rocketing from the red head of his stimulated member. He jerks furiously as his knees buckle, calves rippling with expanding size as they become thick and rounded in shape.

Fisting his cock furiously, Ian leans against the mirror in his new godly bodybuilder size and groans, his eyes closing once more as he's lost in the sudden lust that accompanied his transformation. Unbeknownst to Ian, an uninvited guest had been waiting in the bathroom. A godly frame sat in the shadows, stroking his cock through a crimson thong. The strong brow and jaw of Calum von Moger comes into view behind Ian as the actor pumps his cock, to which Calum licks his lips.

“Need some help big guy?” Calum strokes his own leaking member as Ian looks up at the younger bodybuilder. Calum was more proportional in size compared to Ian's inhuman mass, something Calum had planned all along.

“Who… who the fuck are you?” Ian freezes as he watches the younger man, refusing to unlatch from his rigid cock.

“A fan. You liked your gift right?” Calum strolls toward Ian, smiling as he tugs his thong down and lets his cock free. He places a hand on Ian's warm broad back. “I thought you could use the extra poundage. You're looking hot as fuck, by the way.” Calum presses his hard cock against Ian's massive thigh, his hot breath now against Ian's right ear. Calum's body is glistening with sweat and tanned in a way Ian's pale body is not, highlighting Calum's more aesthetic musculature.

“It… feels so good, fuck...” Ian groans as he begins to stroke again, his free hand kneading his broad pecs.

“Give me a flex, stud.” Calum pulls his right arm into a pose, his thick biceps tightening into broad mounds.

Ian follows the pro's advice and pulls his free arm into a flex, watching in awe as his swollen biceps ball into massive rounded peaks. Calum chuckles and grabs a handful of Ian's thick chest, thumbing the actor's large nipples. “All the mass with none of the work, but a little bit of gyno for authenticity. You sensitive?” Calum tweaks Ian's nipples as Ian moans, unlatching from his cock as it pulses out another load of precum.

“Fuck… FUCK...” Ian bellows as Calum touches his body, feeling the pro's hands begin to roam around his enhanced frame. Ian returns the favor, placing his hands on Calum's broad shoulders and stroking downward towards his rounded pecs.

The two men reposition themselves to face eachother as Calum's eleven-inch muscle dick pushes against Ian's pouch. “Free the python stud. You should be a match.”

Ian reaches cautiously into his thong and tugs his hard cock out, and the two muscular members collide with a wet slap causing shudders of pleasure from both men.

“God you're gorgeous. I figured you'd make a sexy fucking muscle stud.” Calum places a warm hand on Ian's shoulder as Ian feels a warm grip around his cock, the slick surface of Calum's member now sliding against it. Calum grips on the two rods and fists them slowly, his hand moving to Ian's still very handsome jaw and face.

“Wait… I saw you at the con.” Ian squints slightly, trying to place Calum. “You had the Spartan costume on.”

“You said I had better tits than most of the ladies at the con.”

“And now I get them up close and personal.” Ian moves his hands down to Calum's pecs, feeling their thickness as Calum bounces them for Ian.

“Fun party trick. Hot.”

“You should get your cock between them. My treat.”

Ian nods as Calum falls backward onto the bed with a loud thud, the bed creaking beneath his mass. He tugs his thong down and tosses it at Ian, who inhales the pro bodybuilder's musk. “Jesus fuck.” Ian grunts as he pulls his own thong down and rears up onto the bed, straddling Calum's legs as he slides across the man's sweaty upper body. Ian presses his cock between Calum's pecs as Calum flexes and bounces them around his length, causing Ian to moan and thrust against his chest. Ian's glutes flex as they shift across Calum's abdominal muscles, Calum's hard cock occasionally meeting Ian's backside and stringing precum between the two.

“Fuck… i'm gonna cum just from this, holy shit...” Ian moans as his thrusts become stronger, sliding his wet cock back and forth between Calum's big pecs, only to shudder and grunt as a massive rope of hot cum erupts from his engorged cock and splatters across Calum's cheeks and forehead, globs of cum splattering in Calum's hair and dripping down the aussie's chin and neck. The immense volume of Ian's orgasm surprises even Calum as he shuts his eyes, feeling the volleys of Ian's cum streaming across his lips and against his nose.

Ian slides backwards, Calum's dripping cock pulled between Ian's glutes as the bigger man takes a few heavy breaths, recovering from his orgasm. Calum opens his mouth and licks his lips, tasting Ian's seed as he thrusts his cock between Ian's asscheeks. Ian grinds against the younger man's cock, smearing trails of white seed against Calum's abs as the two begin to make out. Calum's hands wrap around Ian's neck as they kiss, moaning as Calum thrusts against Ian's ass.

“You wanna seal the deal?” Ian breaks their kiss as he tightens his ass around Calum's erection.

“More than you know.” Calum nods in approval as Ian relaxes his ass, pulling forward as Calum begins to push his hard cock between Ian's glutes, probing at the actor's hole.

“This isn't my first, don't go easy on me.” Ian goes back to kissing Calum as the pro begins to penetrate the actor, Ian's tight hole parting as Calum forces his rigid dick inside of Ian. Ian groans and thrusts forward from the sensation, biting his lip as Calum's wet cock begins to piston into him. Ian pushes back, working into a rhythm of opposing thrusts as they make out furiously.

“Let me ride your cock, fuck...” Ian cranes upward and slides back, taking Calum's full length inside of him as Calum watches the handsome actor ride his thick muscle cock.  
“Flex for me stud, let me see that new muscle!” Calum groans as he rocks back and forth beneath Ian, watching the older man ride him and feeling his release coming.

Ian pulls his arms into classic bodybuilding poses, groaning as his hard cock bobs in sync with his cock riding, his thick frame casting a shadow over Calum as the younger man's cock hits his prostate and cum bubbles from his overstimulated cock.

“I'm… ohhh fuck, OH FUCK...” Calum moans and thrusts his chest up as he cums inside Ian, hot spurts of thick cum rocketing deep into Ian's hole as Ian tightens his thick glutes around Calum's rod, bouncing his pecs and flexing his bis as he rides out Calum's orgasm. The deep groans of the two men echo through the hotel room as Calum's cumshots slow, and Ian leans forward and goes back to kissing Calum as the Australian’s cock throbs within him.

The two men embrace, Ian's wet cock sandwiched between their abs as they doze off to sleep.


End file.
